war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Butch
Introduction The Butch is a heavy robot with 4 heavy hardpoints, but can only use two at a time. Ability The Butch has the Quick Draw ability, which allows it to switch the two heavy weapons that it is currently using for another two heavy weapons stored on its back. This allows it to fire for longer periods and exploit reload times. The Butch having four heavy hardpoints also means that players can use a combination of kinetic, rocket and plasma weapons to their advantage. Using weapons with different ranges is also a common tactic used by Butch pilots, allowing it to make full use of its versatility and making it a solid support robot or sniper. The Butch is often equipped with 4 Trebuchets, firing one pair after the other, making great use of its ability. This also offers the advantage that full charge-up time of the Trebuchet is almost the same as the cooldown of the Quick Draw ability on the Butch. Strategy The Butch is one of three Quick Draw bots (alongside Jesse and Doc), all of which are available for purchase with Gold (Au). With 4 heavy weapon hardpoints, strategies include bearing four of a kind, using the Quick Draw ability to exploit reload times, or mix ranges between the two weapon sets to control as much area as possible. This allows Butch to be a brilliant sniper robot. As for setups, the most common one to mount is quad Trebuchets, providing unparalleled firepower with almost zero reload time per burst. Trebuchets can be used in combination with mid/long range weapons like, Tempests, Tridents or Zeuses. It is not advised to equip only fast reloading weapons, or fast unloading weapons, such as the Zeus or Ember, as it counteracts the long cooldown of the Quick Draw ability. Mounting quad Tempests can prove a good load-out, as the quickdraw can exploit the 10 second reload on Tempest. However, there is a delay when one set has been depleted (around 15 seconds) and when the ability completes its cooldown (20 seconds). The Butch is a decent knife-fighter, thanks to solid durability and high firepower, but will have issues getting near hostiles due to its huge frame and low speed. Furthermore, while it has very high potential burst damage, its sustained capabilities are equal to those of the Carnage, and less than those of the Natasha or Leo. Butch, arguably, is the most heavily armed robot in the game. With the Quick Draw ability, it is theoretically capable of dealing more damage per cycle than a Fury, but the Quick Draw's long recharge time generally reduces the amount of damage Butch can output. Possible Setups These are the recommended setups for the Butch: Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Note: The Avenger is in the 'mid-range' category due to it dealing significant damage at 500m range, despite it being most effective (i.e. dealing more damage) at close-range, due to bullet spread. Therefore, the Avenger is suitable both as a close and mid-ranged weapon. Overview Due to its large frame, lack of shielding and low firepower for a heavy robot, players are advised not to use the Butch as a close-range brawler. The (short) reload time of effective mid-range weapons severely limits the use of the Butch's Quick Draw ability, with weapons such as the Zeus and Dragoon either having a short reload or Fire While Reload system. It is recommended that the Butch is used as a long-range sniper to maximize the use and effectiveness of its ability to exploit reload times of long-range weapons and increase their overall firepower. Not Recommended *The use of the Nashorn is not recommended due to the relatively slow projectile speed, with many robots in the current meta (as of 2018) having the Dash or Descend ability, which enables them to dodge sniper fire. The Nashorn is can also be blocked by both physical and energy shields, which are commonplace in the mid-high leagues. *The use of the Kang Dae is not advised either as it can also be blocked by both physical and energy shields, which are often used on robots such as the Lancelot and Haechi. Both the Nashorn and the Kang Dae are overshadowed by the Trebuchet, which bypasses energy shields and deals more burst damage at the cost of a higher reload, however it is more flexible due to its 'charging' system. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase ButchGeneral.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#General Poll Trivia *Butch is named after Robert Leroy Parker (April 13, 1866 – November 7, 1908), better known as Butch Cassidy. He was a notorious American train robber, bank robber, and leader of the Wild Bunch Gang in the American Old West. Note that the robots with the Quick Draw ability are also known as the "Wild Bunch", perhaps a nod to Butch Cassidy's gang *Butch is unable to equip an Ancile due to the Ancile theoretically being able to be used even when "put away". There is a good reason for Butch being not Ancile compatible. Having 4 heavy hardpoints, if it can mount an Ancile, it would result in a robot with 2 heavy hardpoints and a very powerful energy shield. Mounting 4 would result in an almost invincible energy shield. Even if the Ancile does turns off when its stored, the Quick Draw can bring a fresh new set of Anciles, thus making the Ancile HP renew in an instant when the ability brings out a fresh set of Anciles *Butch was released during the 2016 Christmas event, was also available as a token purchase on the 27th of January to the 12th of February and was available for gold in 3rd Anniversary event, starting from April, 28th 2017; then finally, on 7th on June was finally released for IP. It was later changed during Update 3.8 to 5000 gold due to a change in Facebook's policies *The holstered weapon can be "shot off" in a fight as well as active one, due to critical damage *While a player can buy Butch bot for only $40 worth of real life money, wild-west life price for Butch Cassidy's head was a lot higher, hitting $3500 or even more at times. **Its Gold cost of 3500 is most likely a reference to this. *This robot is theoretically tied for the highest firepower in the game, along the Fury and Spectre, offering higher instant burst damage in exchange for the Fury's better sustained firing capability, and a better sniping platform than the Spectre *This is currently one of the tallest bots in the game, about the same height as the Fury *Click here for a 3D image of this robot